Family Matters
by FemaleThunder
Summary: Evie's pregnant and alone on the Island. The Tracy boys are hiding something and the Hood is up to no good. Will they figure out what is going on? Or will it be too late to save their family. Set after Life is Never Easy. Next in my Evelyn Tracy series
1. Chapter 1

Family matters

 **Ages at start of story:**

 **Scott: 28  
John 26  
G: 25  
Virgil: 25  
Evie: 25  
Gordon: 23  
Alan: 19**

Chapter 1

Thunderbird 1 landed with precision, around 100 ft away from the burning building.

"Nice landing. You're getting better at this." Scott commented as he and his co-pilot, G Callen, lifted their harnesses and grabbed their helmets.

"Well, I have got you and Evie throwing me in the simulator every day." G laughed, making sure the 'bird was shut down before pulling on his helmet.

"Can you two focus?" John asked through their comms. "And G, remember the code names. You know what Red Arrow did last time." The last time Jeff heard G forget the code names, he had him cleaning the 'birds for a month.

"Don't remind me." He said as he and Scott left the 'bird, only to be met by the fire chief.

"Boy are we glad to see you. I'm Chief Briggs." He said, holding out his hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Fly-boy. And this is G." Scott replied, shaking his hand. "What's the situation?"

"The fire has reached the 4th floor, leaving only the top floors with no flames, but I imagine that will change very soon." Briggs replied as they started to walk towards the building.

"Anyone still in there?" G asked, looking up at the building.

"There is a family of 4 on the top floor, and we think there is a man on either the 3rd or 2nd floor." Briggs said, making Scott frown.

"You think? You don't know for sure?" He asked.

"The other residents haven't seen him since the fire started, but CCTV has him entering the building 20 minutes before the flames started. He is unaccounted for." He replied, making G frown.

"Ok. Let us contact our team and we can decide the best course of action." Scott said, pulling G a couple of metres away from the firemen. "Fly-boy to base. What's Thunderbird 2's status?"

"They are 5 minutes out. They had to make a slight detour." Evie's voice replied through their comms, making Scott and G share a look. They both knew how much she disliked command and control.

"What sort of detour?" Scott asked.

"The kind that makes sure they don't fly over an army training site while they are testing their new fighter jets." She replied. "What's the situation there?"

"4 trapped on the top floor, a possible victim on the 3rd or 2nd." G said, looking back at the building.

"They can't be more specific than that?" John asked, making them realise that he was still listening to the transmission.

"Not until they find this guy. I thought you were supposed to be on Thunderbird 3 by now?" Scott said, pulling his compact tablet out of his flight suit and pressing some buttons, pulling up the buildings schematics.

"I was. Speed decided to take a wrong turn." John replied, the bitterness is his voice heard.

"How can you take a wrong turn in space?" Gordon asked, making them sigh.

"It is surprisingly easy." Tintin's voice rang out, making Evie frown.

"What is this? A chat room?" She asked, making Scott and G have to fight to hide a laugh.

"Tintin, get back to the other channel. Gordon, is there something you would like to say?" John asked, knowing if he didn't say anything, Evie would end up turning their signals off.

"I was just going to say that we are approaching the danger zone now. And Virgil says that he wants this finished soon." Gordon said.

"Right. Once you guys get here, Virgil, I want you to lower Gordon and Brains Jr into the building from the roof so they can get the family, then drop the firefly and fire equipment so that we can go find that man. Sound good?" Scott asked as He and G made their way back to Briggs to tell him the plan.

"FAB." They all replied.

Xxxx

"Nice work out there G." Scott said as they got out of their seats. They had found the man quickly and got the family out before using the missiles from 1 to put out the fire, then having to use the firefly to move all of the burning debris away from the other buildings.

"You too Scott." He replied as they waited for Virgil, Gordon and Fermat to exit Thunderbird 2.

"You need a code name." Gordon said as they started to walk towards the lifts.

"Really? G isn't enough of a code name?" He asked.

"Well, considering the whole world knows that a man named G is married to, and about to have a baby with, Evie, it might be a bit of a giveaway." Virgil commented. They got into their lifts and made their way to command and control, seeing Evie in the chair behind the desk.

"Hey, what about Guns?" Gordon said, making Evie turn to face them with a frown. "You know, because he still carries his gun and that way it will make sense if we slip up and call him G."

"What's this?" Evie asked, trying to stand up.

"My code name." G said, jumping onto the raised platform and helping her out of the chair before giving her a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I feel like a whale." She replied, receiving a snort from Gordon.

"A whale doesn't even cover it." Gordon said before freezing, seeing the look on Evie's face. "Did I say that? What I meant was… Um… Well…" He didn't finish before he ran out of the room. Evie was 8 months pregnant and her bump was definitely showing. Everyone, especially the Tracy boys, were being careful what they said around Evie, as her messed up hormones were messing with her powers.

"You ready for your ultra sound Evie?" Virgil asked, making her frown.

"I had one last week. Don't you think you're going a little overboard with this?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Not at all. I've never had to deliver a baby before, and I want to make sure nothing is wrong." He replied, looking nervous.

"First, you are not delivering my baby. I am giving birth in a hospital, with a doctor and lots and lots of drugs. And second, stop worrying. That's G's job." She said before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" G shouted after her.

"To get some chocolate!" She shouted back.

"Latest c-c-craving?" Fermat asked, smiling at G.

"Yep. I can't wait until all these cravings are gone." He said as they all walked out of the room.

"I have to ask, how did you get her to wear the maternity clothes?" Scott asked. Evie had been refusing to wear maternity clothes until she was 7 months along. Even now, G still had trouble getting her to wear them.

"I hid all of the bigger clothes that she was wearing before." He replied, making them laugh. Their laughter was cut short when John and Alan ran up the stairs to meet them.

"We have a problem." John said, the look on his face making the boys worry.

"What is it?" Scott asked. Alan pushed them back into Jeff's office and shut the door, checking the cameras to make sure that Evie was in the kitchen with Onaha before bringing up a video chat with Tintin on 5.

"It's the Hood." Tintin said, making G frown.

"What has he done now?" Virgil asked.

"It's not what he's done. It's what he is about to do." Tintin said. "G's friend, Arkady Kolcheck, sent a message to G's secure account while you were on the rescue. He said he had information about the Hood's plans."

"First of all, Arkady isn't my friend. Just an informant who is also a pain in the ass." G said. "What is his information?"

"That's why we're in here." Alan said. "He wants you to call him so that he can tell you the information."

"Alright. Let's ditch the flight suits first, and get Gordon." Virgil said, walking towards the door.

"S-should we get Evie?" Fermat asked, knowing how angry she would be if no one told her.

"No." G said immediately, getting looks from his family. "Don't look at me like that. I know full well what she is like when she is left out of the loop. But this is the Hood we are talking about, and she is 8 months pregnant. I don't want to put her under any stress." Scott gave him a smile before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. We won't tell her. But we should tell Dad." He replied.

"I've already left a message on his phone. He turned it off for his meeting." Tintin replied.

"Can't you just use the emergency one?" Alan asked.

"That phone is only to be used if one of us is injured, killed, or if Evie has gone into labour." Virgil replied with a smile. 10 minutes later, they were all back in the office, wearing normal clothes and dragging Gordon with them.

"Alright, let's see what this is all about." G said, sitting at the desk and making the video call to Arkady. After the 3rd ring, Arkady picked up, not looking happy.

"Callen. Do you know how dangerous this is? Anyone can hack into your signal and see this call." He said, his thick Russian accent emphasising his every word.

"Nice to see you too Arkady. Don't worry, this signal is secure." G replied. "What is this information?"

"That man you've been asking about, the Hood. I heard some rumours that might interest you." Arkady said, making G lean forward.

"What rumours?" He asked.

"This is to stay between us, Callen. I don't want your wife turning up on my doorstep." Arkady said, making G smirk.

"Don't worry, she isn't going to be leaving the Island anytime soon. Now, what are the rumours?" He asked again, making the Tracy boys and Fermat lean closer to the desk, and Tintin lean forward in her chair.

"Apparently, and I am not saying this is true, the Hood is taking refuge with an American woman until the time is right." Arkady said, making G roll his eyes.

"You told me this last time. Do you know what he is planning?" G asked, his patience running out.

"This is why I called you, my friend." Arkady said, making G frown. "I have heard things. Whispers. They are all different rumours about the Hood, but they all say the same thing. He is after something."

"What?" G asked, leaning forward.

"I wish this is not true my friend." Arkady said, genuine regret on his face. "He is after your baby." The room froze. Gordon looked at his brother-in-law to see that he had stopped breathing.

"My baby?" G whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yes. I am sorry my friend." Arkady said.

"What does he want with my child? My unborn child?" G asked, his voice rising.

"Apparently, he holds as big of a grudge for your wife as he does for International Rescue. He wants to kill what is precious to her. I am afraid that that might include you, as well as your child." He said. "I wish I had more information for you."

"What do you get out of this?" G asked.

"I get nothing! Let's just say we are even for you saving my life." He said, making G smirk.

"Which time?" He asked, making Arkady frown. They ended the call and G leant back in the chair, his hands over his face.

"He can't get to your baby, G. We won't let him." Scott said, putting his arms around G's shoulders. G looked up at him, before looking around the room at everyone he considered family.

"I want someone with Evie at all times. I can't risk him doing anything." G said, looking at his brothers-in-law with sad eyes.

"Trust me, Evie and the baby are going to be the safest people in the world." Virgil said, determination swimming in all of their eyes.

 **Here you go guys. The new story! Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been really busy with going back to college and applying for University. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter uploaded next week!**

 **Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

Family matters

Chapter 2

The morning peace on Tracy Island was disrupted by the sounds of the klaxon going off, followed by the thundering feet of people running to Jeff's office, which was being turned into command and control.

"What's the situation?" Jeff asked as he followed his sons, Brains and Fermat into the office. G ran in a minute later, having further to run than the rest of the family.

"Forest fire in England. A group of Scouts are trapped in the forest, on what is now a ruined camping trip." Tintin said.

"Right. Scott, you, John and Alan are in 1. Gordon, you, G and Fermat are in 2. Virgil, you're staying here." Jeff said, making all of the boys freeze.

"Why? If those Scouts are injured, then we need Virgil there." Scott said, frowning at his father.

"You all know first aid, and there will be plenty of ambulances on scene. And with Onaha and Kyrano in America, I need Virgil here in case anything happens with Evie." Jeff replied, making G nod.

"Look after her." He ordered as they moved into the lifts that were revealed as their portraits lifted.

"We will." Jeff replied, smiling at him. "Thunderbirds are go."

The 'birds had just taken off when Evie waddled into command and control, her dressing gown untied over the oversized t-shirt and trousers she wore to sleep, her round belly the first thing they could see of her.

"Where they off to today?" She asked, lowering herself onto the orange sofa.

"England. There's a forest fire." Virgil said, making Evie frown.

"Why aren't you going with them?" She asked, making him laugh.

"Because, someone needs to keep you out of the kitchen." He joked, making her frown deepen. "I'm kidding. Evie, you are 36 weeks pregnant. I need to be here in case the baby decides she wants to be early."

"She?" Evie asked before groaning. "Don't tell me you're betting on what gender my child is."

"Of course we are. I've got $20 on girl." He said, making her glare.

"$30 on boy." Jeff announced, not looking up from the computer.

"You too?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Well, with the amount of money that your brothers have put on it being a girl, I figure that I'm in for a decent prize." He laughed before turning serious. "Ok, Tintin estimates that Thunderbird 1 is 30 minutes out."

"Do they have 30 minutes?" Evie asked, leaning forward and rubbing her back.

"We'll find out soon." Jeff replied, looking at her with a frown. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just got a bad back." She said, making both Jeff and Virgil look at her in panic. "Oh don't give me that look. My back has been hurting for weeks. You try having to carry a baby around for 9 months, and having your kidneys used as a football."

 _40 minutes later_

"Base from Fly-Boy. Thunderbird 2 has just landed at the danger zone. The flyover in 1 didn't give us anything. There is too much smoke to see anything on the ground." Scott said into the comms, making Evie roll her eyes.

"FAB. What's the plan?" Jeff asked, shooting his daughter a look.

"We're going to take the Firefly and go in. That is the only way we can find those Scouts." John said.

"Be careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks." Jeff replied before turning the comms off.

"Now it's a waiting game." Virgil said, sitting next to Evie on the sofa. They were interrupted by an alarm coming from the desk. "What's happening?" He asked, not knowing what the unfamiliar alarm meant.

"Comms are d-d-d-down." Brains said, frowning at the screen.

"Virgil, help me up." Evie said. Virgil helped her to the desk, where she started to type commands into the computer. "It's not just here. All of our communications systems are down. We have no contact with anyone."

"Where's the fault?" Jeff asked.

"It's a fault in the system on 5. But we have no way of letting Tintin know that." She replied, lowering herself into the desk chair that Jeff pulled behind her.

"Right. Brains, Virgil, suit up. We're going to 5." Jeff said, making Virgil frown.

"What about Evie?" He asked.

"I'm fine. You need to get this fixed so that we can contact the 'birds. We won't be able to know what is going on, or even when they need to land." She said. She watched as they got into the lifts, feeling a slight tightening in her stomach.

Xxx

2 hours later, Evie was typing commands into the computer in front of her, trying to find a solution to the problem at her end. But she was coming back empty handed. She leant back in her chair, rubbing her stomach in an attempt to rid herself of the tightness that had set in. She had a bad feeling, but put it down to not being able to contact anyone. She pushed herself out of the chair before moving towards the mini fridge that had been put in the office to stop her from wondering down to the kitchen when she was manning command and control, only to freeze in the centre of the room. She looked down in shock, knowing instantly that her water had broken.

"Shit." She muttered, making her way back to the desk. "Thunderbird 5 from base. Come in Thunderbird 5!" She said, panic raising in her voice. The only answer she got a was the crackling of the comms unit, letting her know that she still had no contact with anyone.

Up in Thunderbird 5, Brains walked back into the control room, his tablet in hand.

"I th-th-think that i-i-is fixed." He said. Tintin sat in the chair and pressed a button on the desk.

"Base from Thunderbird 5, do you read me?" She asked, waiting for a response. "Nothing." She said after a pause. Brains started to jot down some notes and press various buttons, when Jeff looked over to Virgil, seeing him pacing the control room.

"Virgil?" He said, making Virgil jump and spin to face him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." Virgil replied, frowning at his father.

"You're probably just worried that we can't contact anyone." Jeff said, hiding the fact that he was feeling the same way.

"That's not it." Virgil muttered. "Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave Evie on her own?"

"She isn't due for a couple of weeks. And statistics show that the first baby a woman has is nearly always late." Jeff replied.

"You do know that this is Evie we are talking about right? The girl who has never once showed signs of being a typical woman." Virgil replied, cracking a smile.

"Well, we managed to get the wifi working again." Tintin said, making the two men walk over to them. "I'm requesting a video call with Evie. I'm hoping that it will get you two to stop worrying." She snapped, making Jeff and Virgil look at her.

"We weren't worrying." Jeff said, making both Tintin and Brains look at them with raised eyebrows. "Ok, maybe we were." He gave in, frowning when he saw that the video call failed. "Why isn't she answering?"

"Maybe the wifi on the Island is down." Tintin suggested, saying what she could to stop them from worrying. "Let's get the comms working again."

 **Here you go guys. Thanks to everyone for reading! I got the idea of Evie going into labour alone from my auntie, who went into labour in a hotel room with no way to call anyone. But on the plus side, my baby cousin is now 2 months old and adorable!**

 **I have an idea of what I want to name the baby, but let me know your ideas.**

 **Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderbirds fic

Chapter 3

Evie groaned in pain as she bent over the desk, clutching her stomach as the contraction faded. She got her breathing under control before trying the comms again, getting no answer from anyone. She even tried to call Lady Penelope, but got no answer.

"Someone answer! I can't do this!" She said, lowering herself back into the chair. "I can't do this. I can't."

Back in England, Scott looked up as he saw a pink car pull up to where he was standing. He frowned as he went to meet the two who emerged from the car.

"Lady Penelope, Parker. What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping an eye on the fire behind them.

"We came when the communications system went down. Do you have any contact with base?" Lady P asked.

"No. I can't even contact the other operatives." He replied, reminding himself that there were people around. "Guns is freaking out because we can't contact Female Thunder. I'm having a hard enough job to keep him out of the 'birds so that he doesn't go back to base."

"Why would he be this worried? She isn't due for another 2 or 3 weeks." Lady P said, frowning.

"I know. But I have a bad feeling. If this is a full communications blackout, then the problem would be on the Servers on 5, which means that Brains would have to go and fix it, and Red arrow and Bug would have to take him. Which means that Female Thunder would be alone, and Guns knows that." He said as they walked back over to the triage area, seeing G and John helping some of the Scouts onto the floor.

"We found them. Nemo and Speed are getting the rest of them out of the Firefly." John said, nodding to Lady P. "Any contact?"

"None. I don't know what is taking so long to fix." Scott said, only for his head to shoot up as a voice sounded in his earpiece.

"All operatives from Thunderbird 5. Do you read me?" Tintin asked, making the boys sigh in relief.

"Reading you loud and clear Thunderbird 5. Boy is it good to hear your voice." John replied. "What was the problem?"

"The server malfunctioned. Brains has just fixed it." She replied.

"Have you contacted Female Thunder yet?" G asked, making Scott roll his eyes.

"Not yet. I was hoping that she would be hearing this." Jeff said, making John frown.

"Unless there is another problem with base's servers." John said.

"There isn't." Evie said, making G sigh in relief.

"Well that's good-" G started, only to freeze when he heard a pain filled groan from Evie. "Female Thunder?"

"G, get your ass back here now!" She snapped, making them share a look at the lack of code names.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, the panic in his voice raising.

"I am alone on the Island and in labour!" She yelled, making G freeze. "G?"

"Umm, I think he's in shock." John said, waving his hand in front of G's face.

"I don't care if he is having a heart attack! I need him here! NOW!" She yelled.

"Evie, how far apart are your contractions?" Virgil asked as he, Jeff and Brains ran to Thunderbird 3.

"10 minutes." Evie replied.

"Shit." Virgil hissed. "You have less than an hour until that baby arrives. It'll take us 30 minutes to get there."

"Then I suggest you hurry up!" She snapped. Scott shared a look with John, seeing how G still hadn't moved.

"G! Your wife is in labour with your baby!" Scott snapped. "You need to move. Now!"

"My baby is on the way?" G asked, making Lady Penelope smile.

"Scott, you and G take Thunderbird 1 and get back as quick as you can. We'll put the fire out and follow you." John said. Scott grabbed G's arm and they ran to the silver and blue 'bird, taking off as quickly as they could.

"Evie is going to kill him if they don't get back in time." John muttered.

"Maybe. You boys will want to hurry up is you want to see the youngest Tracy." Lady P smiled as she and Parker got back into FAB 1.

Xxx

Thunderbird 3 landed 30 minutes later, and Virgil ran up to command and control, leaving Jeff and Brains to do the post-flight checks. He ran into the room to see Evie bent over the desk, another contraction ripping through her body.

"Evie!" He exclaimed, putting her arm over his shoulder and guiding her down to the infirmary.

"Where's G?" She asked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"I don't know. He'll be here soon." He said. He got her settled on a bed and helped her to remove her pyjama bottoms and underwear. "I can't believe I am about to deliver my sister's baby!" He moaned.

"Hey Virgil, build a bridge and get over it!" She snapped. "Ahh!" Another contraction took over, making her face scrunch into one of pain as Jeff ran into the room and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, you're fully dilated. Push on the next contraction." Virgil ordered, making her shake her head.

"I can't. I need G here. I can't do this without him." She said, breathing heavily.

"Evie, this baby is coming whether you want it to or not. You need to push." Virgil said, pulling gloves on.

"Not without G!" She protested, griping Jeff's hand tightly.

"Evelyn, you need to do this. G will be here as soon as he can, but this baby is ready to come out." Jeff said, stroking her hair. Her hand tightened as another contraction washed over her. "Push." She did as he said, screaming out as she did so.

"I can see the head." Virgil said, trying to hide his awkwardness. "You're doing great Evie. I need you to push again." She screamed out again, looking up as G skidded into the room, still in his flight suit.

"Evie!" He exclaimed, grabbing the hand that Jeff wasn't holding.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted, sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm here now." He whispered, rubbing her hand.

"Ok Evie, on the next contraction, I need you to give a big push." Virgil ordered.

"G, I swear to God I am never letting you near me again!" She yelled as a contraction washed over her. She pushed again, screaming in pain.

"Here come the shoulders. Keep going!" Virgil ordered. She pushed as hard as she could and sighed in relief when Virgil announced that the baby was out. A second later, a high pitched cry was heard, making Evie and G smile. "Here's your baby." Virgil said, placing the baby that he wrapped in a blanket in Evie's arms. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"A boy?" G laughed, looking down at the bundle in his wife's arms. He kissed her head, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Evie looked at Jeff to see tears in his eyes.

"Look what we did, Dad." She said, smiling, despite how uncomfortable she felt.

"Congratulations honey. And you, son." He said, smiling at them both. "He's beautiful." Jeff looked down at his hand and saw the slightly bluish tinge around his fingers. "I'll leave you two alone. I think I need Virgil to look at my hand." He said, making Evie look slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Dad." She said, making him laugh.

"Hey, your mother just about strangled me when she was giving birth to Gordon, a broken hand is nothing." He said, kissing them both on the head before making his way over to Virgil.

"He's beautiful." Evie whispered, gazing down at her son with love in her eyes.

"That he is." G replied, putting his arm around Evie's shoulder, the other one wrapping around hers, holding onto his baby. The words Arkady said to him made his heart heavy. He would protect his son with everything he had.

"Alright, it's time for Mummy to sleep." Virgil said, walking over to them a minute later. "I need to weigh him and check his vitals. I might try to clean the blood off him as well. But before I do that, G, can you put him down and help me get Evie to the other bed?" G walked over to Jeff with a smile.

"Would you like to hold your grandson?" He asked, seeing the bright smile on Jeff's face. He gently placed the small boy in Jeff's arms before going to help Virgil move Evie to the other bed, using baby wipes to clean any blood off her. Once she was settled, Virgil took the baby from Jeff and did all his checks on him, making sure he was healthy. When he looked up, Jeff had left the room and Evie was sleeping soundly.

"Here." He whispered, placing the baby in G's arms. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on Evie." He said, leaving the room. G looked down at his son and smiled.

"Hi baby." He whispered, running a finger down his soft cheek. "I will never let anything hurt you. You have a very big family here, and they would all do anything for you. As would I."

 **Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late, it's been a very hectic week with work.**

 **The baby's name will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Family matters

Chapter 4

Evie looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, smiling softly. She looked at G to see him staring at their baby as well. He was lying next to her on the small bed in the infirmary, his arm around Evie's shoulder, the other stroking their son's cheek.

"We have a son." He whispered, looking up at her with a bright smile.

"I wonder if Virgil told the others yet." She said, making him chuckle.

"Not likely. He had $20 on it being a girl." He laughed. They looked up as the door opened, seeing Scott stick his head around the door.

"This a bad time?" He asked, the door opening more to reveal the rest of the Tracys and the Hackenbackers.

"No. Come on in." G said, waving them in. They all crowded around the bed, looking at the newest member of the family. "I would like you all to meet the newest, Tracy boy."

"A boy?" Alan asked, his smile bright. He and Jeff held out their hands and the other boys put various amounts of money into them.

"You were all betting?" Evie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Of course. We bet on everything. You should know that." John said with a wink. "So, can I hold my nephew?"

"Here." Evie laughed, placing her son into her brother's arms.

"He's adorable." John said, smiling softly at the small boy.

"You guys got a name for him yet?" Gordon asked as he took the boy from John.

"We have." G said, smiling at Evie.

"I'd like you all to meet, Dominic Michael Tracy-Callen. Named after NCIS special agents Dominic Vail and Michael Renko." Evie said as her son, Dominic, got passed to Scott.

"I like it!" Alan declared, making them laugh.

"What happened to them?" Jeff asked as Dominic got passed to Alan. He had heard both Evie and G mention the agents before, but didn't know much about them.

"Dominic was kidnapped, not long after he started to work on my team." G said. "He was missing for a long time, and when we found him, he was shot to death while we were trying to get him out."

"Michael worked with both of us on various cases, but he had his own team." Evie said as Dominic was passed to Brains. She kept her eyes on him, making sure everyone was holding him right. "He was shot in the jaw by a man, nicknamed 'the chameleon' because of his ability to disguise himself. He died in hospital later that day."

"I'm sorry. They sound like great men." Jeff said, resting his bandaged hand on Evie's shoulder. Turned out, the bones were only bruised, not broken.

"They were." G said, watching Fermat take their son from Brain's arms. "We wanted to honour the two men, and we couldn't think of a better way."

"Well, it's perfect." John said. "Dominic Michael Tracy-Callen. Born into the most messed up family in the world." They all laughed while Fermat passed the now awake and fussing Dominic back to G.

"I think someone's hungry." He said, making Evie laugh.

"Right, everyone who isn't my child or husband, out!" She said, pointing at the door.

"Why?" Alan asked, making Scott, John and Virgil laugh.

"Because, my dear brother, my child is hungry, and since he isn't even a day old, he is being breast fed. Do you really want to see that?" She asked, making Alan run from the room. "Well, that answers that." She laughed as the rest of the family left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Virgil, Scott, John and Jeff walked up to Jeff's office to make sure everything was still working and all of the 'birds and equipment was stored properly, none of them were really too concerned with that when they landed. "I've called Doctor Rogers and asked her to stay here for a couple of days. I need a second opinion and Evie and Dominic." Virgil said, making John's head snap up.

"Laura?" He asked, making Scott and Virgil smirk and Jeff smile.

"Yes. Doctor Laura Rogers. Your girlfriend." Virgil said, making John blush.

"She isn't my girlfriend." He muttered.

"Just make sure you keep IR hidden." Jeff said. "When is she getting here?"

"In an hour. I asked Kyrano and Onaha to bring her back with them." He replied, looking at Scott. "You want to go tell G he has to leave his wife and baby alone to get changed?"

"Do I look like I want to be shot?" Scott replied, making Jeff laugh.

"You do know that G left his gun in their house this morning when we got called out?" Jeff said, making Scott frown.

"He did?" He asked, making Jeff laugh as he nodded. "Ok. If I end up with a broken arm, I'm blaming you!" He said, pointing at Virgil as he left the room.

"Let's get everything sorted before Laura lands." Jeff said as they made their way to the silos.

 _1 hour later_

Laura Rogers stepped onto the concrete of the runway on Tracy Island, looking around her in awe. She couldn't believe the sight! It was beautiful.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked, making Laura spin to see John stood behind her, at the base of the cliff face that served as Thunderbird 2's hanger.

"It's amazing!" She replied, smiling at him. "I should have known you'd live in your own paradise."

"Paradise. That is what Lady Penelope calls the Island." John laughed as she walked up to him, Kyrano already taking her bag to the house. "Come on. Let's go see the baby." They walked up to the house, the rest of the Tracys, minus Evie, G and the baby, waiting in the living room.

"Doctor Rogers. Pleasure to see you again." Jeff said, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. And please, call me Laura." She replied, smiling at the rest of the boys.

"I'll take you to the infirmary." Jeff said, holding a hand out to show her the way. They walked into the infirmary to see Evie and G lying on the bed together, Dominic asleep in G's arms.

"This must be the little boy I have been waiting to see." Laura said, making Evie smile at her. "What's his name?"

"Dominic Michael Tracy-Callen." G said, making Evie giggle.

"You don't have to say his full name all the time, sweetie." She said, making Laura laugh as she put her bag down.

"Well, let's see how mother and baby are doing." She said, taking Dominic from G's arms and resting him in the Moses basket in the room. Jeff's watch beeped, making Jeff, G and Evie look at it with wide eyes.

"I have to go take care of some business. I'll be back once you're finished." He said, walking out of the room. He made sure that the door was closed before jogging up to his office, seeing his sons, Brains and Fermat waiting for him, Tintin on the computer from Thunderbird 5. "What's the problem?"

"It's the Hood." Tintin said, making Jeff frown.

"Has he shown up?" He asked, moving towards the computer.

"A s-s-security camera c-c-c-c-picked him up in LA today." Brains said, bringing the snapshot onto the computer screen. Jeff froze when he saw who was standing next to the hood.

"It that…" He started, not knowing what to say.

"It is. She is the one who has been hiding him since he sent 1 into the Atlantic." Scott said, venom in his voice.

"But why would she do this? What's she got against us?" Alan asked, making Virgil frown.

"Do you not remember what happened nearly 2 years ago? She probably still holds a grudge for Evie ruining her career." He said, his arms crossed and his face hard.

"To be fair, she did that to herself." Gordon replied

"That still doesn't explain why she is helping the Hood." John said before looking at Jeff. "You don't think he told her who we are, do you?"

"I don't know son, but there is a high possibility that he did." Jeff replied, looking around the room. "We have to be careful. If we see either of them, anywhere, don't do anything. We can't afford to start anything with them. Not now that we have Dominic to think of. The Hood has already threatened him."

"What do we tell Evie and G?" Tintin asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Nothing. We don't breathe a word of this to them." Jeff said, making everyone frown in confusion. "We don't want to worry them unnecessarily."

"Don't you think that this is something they need to know?" Gordon asked. "I mean, G knows about the threat the Hood made, and he knows that someone is helping hm."

"I'm with Dad." Scott said. "If we told Evie who was helping the Hood, she would go into a rage. We need to keep her safe."

"Then it is decided." Jeff said, looking around the room. "No one is to tell Evie, or G, who is working with the Hood. For Dominic's sake."

 **Here you are guys! Sorry it's late. I've finished college for Christmas, but have been working crazy hours! What do you think of the Baby's name? I love NCIS:LA and thought that if any of the characters had the chance, they would name their child after one, or both, of their former colleagues. That and I just love the two characters! Was heartbroken when they were killed.**

 **The woman helping the Hood will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Family matters

Chapter 5

 _3 weeks later_

Evie walked into the kitchen of the house her and G shared with their new-born son, baby monitor in hand. She saw G stood by the sink and smiled. "Finally doing the dishes?" She said, making him jump.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me." He replied, making her laugh. "And actually, I am trying to get this grease out of my shirt. Where's Dominic?" Evie looked at the once white shirt he was holding and frowned.

"Sleeping. What happened to your shirt?" She asked.

"Brains was showing me how to do some work on the 'birds." He said, looking slightly nervous.

"And you didn't think to wear something different?" She replied, her eyebrow quirked.

"Gordon said I'd be fine." He said, before realising who he was talking about.

"And you listened to him? You obviously don't know him as well as I thought." She said with a laugh before frowning. "Speaking of my brothers, they're hiding something from me."

"What makes you say that?" G asked, drying his hands and walking over to her.

"Every time I bring up IR, they change the conversation. And John has started limiting my access on the computers." She replied, making G frown.

"Can't you just get around it?" He asked.

"I tried. But every time I start, someone comes up to me and starts talking, or gives me Dominic, saying that he needs his nappy changing when he really doesn't." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. "I just wish they would tell me what was going on." Before G could answer, the klaxon sounded, making them freeze for a second before Dominic woke up and started crying.

"We'll continue this conversation later. Right now, I have a rescue and you have our son to look after." G said, kissing her before running out of their house and to Jeff's office in the main villa.

"Good timing G." Scott said as G ran into the office, less than a minute behind the other boys.

"What's the situation?" He asked, walking to the desk and standing behind Jeff, seeing Tintin on the monitor.

"A plane crash landed in New Zealand. It was an air traffic controller who called it in." She said, sending the information to Jeff's computer. "It was a commercial plane with 300 passengers flying from New Zealand to New York that crash landed 10 minutes after take-off. Emergency vehicles can't access the remote area the plane came down in."

"Right. Scott, John, G and Fermat, you're in Thunderbird 1. Virgil, Alan and Gordon, you're in 2. Tintin will send you the rest of the details on the way." Jeff said as they stood in front of their portraits. "Thunderbirds are go." Just as the 'birds disappeared over the horizon, Evie walked into command and control, Dominic in her arms. "Hi sweetie. I thought Dominic was sleeping?" Jeff said, smiling at his daughter.

"He was. The klaxon woke him up." She replied, sitting on the sofa and making sure Dominic was settled in her arms. "Is there any way we can send the Klaxon through the watches? That way my son will actually sleep undisturbed."

"I'll have a word with John and Brains when the boys get back." Jeff said, looking at the screen in front of him. "Speaking of Brains, he is currently docking with Thunderbird 5."

"Are you sure you want to leave 5 unmanned?" She asked, letting Dominic play with her fingers.

"We need to test the new automatic system Brains developed. And Tintin wants to see the baby." He replied, looking at the data that was being relayed to his computer. "Thunderbird 1 is landing."

"What's the situation today?" She asked.

"Plane crash in New Zealand. 300 passengers." He replied.

"Base from Thunderbird 1. We've arrived at the danger zone." Scott said through the comms. Evie frowned at his voice. It sounded so lost. "The plane broke on impact. There are victims everywhere. No way to tell if they are dead or alive. How could they survive this?"

"Don't give up. Find survivors." Jeff ordered. He looked at Evie and frowned. "Dominic shouldn't be hearing this."

"He's 3 weeks old. He doesn't know what we are saying. And there is no way I am leaving now." She said, her eyes dark.

"Thunderbird 2 is 5 minutes out. We are going to start the search." G said.

"FAB Thunderbird 1. Be safe." Jeff said. Scott, G, John and Fermat stepped out of the 'bird, trying to stay emotionally detached from the situation.

"Oh G-God." Fermat stuttered. G gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze before they split, John and G going to the right while Scott and Fermat went to the left. G looked around in horror. He came across very few people still alive. Those that were still alive, he assessed their injuries before giving them a tracker so that he would be able to find them when Thunderbird 2 arrived.

"Oh God. No!" G spun around when he head John's gasp. He saw his brother-in-law run to a woman, pulling her into his arms. G ran over and as he drew nearer, he saw who the woman was. "Laura!" Dr Laura Rogers was lying on the ground, her leg bent at an unnatural angle. Her arms covered in burns from the nearby fires and blood trickling from a cut in her head. As G knelt next to them, he noticed that John had taken his helmet off and had tears streaming down his face.

"John?" She whispered, her voice faint.

"Space Case? What's going on?" Jeff asked through their earpieces. G knew that John wasn't going to reply.

"We've found a victim. It's Laura Rogers." G said, making Evie place Dominic in the small rocker before standing behind Jeff.

"What's her condition?" She asked.

"You're International Rescue." Laura said, her voice low and weak. John could only run a hand down her face as the tears continued to flow down his face. "I should have guessed."

"She's got a major laceration on her side." G said, lifting her shirt to reveal the deep cut. "Looks like there's some metal stuck in there."

"Thunderbird 2, what is your ETA?" Evie asked, knowing that her brothers in the green 'bird could hear every word that was being said.

"We're still approximately 2 minutes out. We're flying at top speed." Virgil said, his hands gripping the controls.

"You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine." John said, pulling Laura so that she was lying over his lap, her head cradled in his arm.

"John, I'm sorry. I missed my flight. I had to get the later one." She said, smiling through the pain. "Guess it's karma for something I did. Can't remember what though."

"John, listen to me. You need to put pressure on her wound. Keep her alive until we get there." Virgil ordered. Jeff reached up and grabbed Evie's hand, gripping it tightly.

"We're going to get you out of here." John whispered as G pulled out his medi pack, getting bandages and gauze out. "You're going to be fine. Once you're better, you can come stay with us. I'll show you my space station."

"My little spaceman. I always knew your head was in the stars." She said, smiling as tears escaped her eyes. "John, I need you to promise me something…"

"No. You are going to be fine." John said, his voice breaking.

"John, please. Promise me that you won't get lost in the stars. Promise that you won't lose yourself up there." She whispered. John shook his head.

"You're going to be fine. You are going to be fine." He repeated. G felt her hand go cold, felt her pulse slow. He knew that she had lost too much blood.

"Please. I need you to promise me." She said, tears mixing with the blood on her face.

"Laura…" He started. G sat back, not able to keep the tears at bay. Neither were the rest of their family, who could all here the conversation.

"Please, Spaceman. I need to know you won't get lost up there." She said, her hand raising to stroke his cheek.

"I promise." He whispered. He watched as her eyes slowly closed, her hand falling away from his face with her last breath. "No. NO!" He cried, pulling her face to his chest as he began to sob. G looked over to see Thunderbird 2 had landed and Virgil was running over to them, only to stop at the shake of G's head. They were too late.

 **I'm sorry! Needed something to cause some tension and a starter for the events in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think**

 **Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Family Matters

Chapter 6

"Base from Guns." G said into his comms as he stood in the shadow that Thunderbird 1 cast over the scene of the plane crash in New Zealand. "Scott is just talking to the emergency services. There are a couple of bodies that still need to be taken away, but he's just checking that there is no more need for us."

"FAB." Evie's voice said from the chair behind the desk in command and control. Jeff had left the room not long after G had announced that Laura had died, saying that he didn't want Dominic to see his mum upset. "How's Space Case?" G sighed, looking behind him to where his brother in law still kneeled on the floor, the body of Laura Rogers in his arms.

"He hasn't moved. He isn't taking it very well." He replied.

"I'm not surprised. They've been together since the bank incident." Evie said, leaning on her elbows. "How are you holding up?"

"As good as I can be." He said, nodding at Gordon, Virgil and Alan as they returned to Thunderbird 2.

"Guns." G turned to see Scott walking up behind him. "Time to go." Scott looked over G's shoulder and sighed at the sight of his brother. "I guess I'd better go and talk to him." G put a hand on his arm as he started to walk past.

"Let me. I think it will be better coming from someone he doesn't see as a Smother Hen." He said, his attempt at humour lacking with the sound of his voice. He slowly approached John, kneeling next to him. "John, it's time to go." He didn't bother with code names, since John still had his helmet off.

"I can't leave her." John whispered. He had stopped crying, but his voice held no emotion. He was still cradling Laura's head to his chest, her torso on his knees.

"John, I know how you feel. But you need to let the medical examiners do their job. And then they can let her family know." G said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" John asked, not looking up from Laura's face.

"Because this is how I felt when we lost special agent Dominic Vail." G said, making John look up at him. "He was kidnapped, and when we finally found him, he was shot right in front of me. I was giving him CPR, but all I was doing was pumping more blood out of the gunshot wounds he had. When Sam finally got me to stop, I just sat there, not moving and not looking away from his face. I know what it feels like. But you have to hold it together and pull through."

"How can I? The only reason she was on this flight is because we stayed here for the night before she flew back to New York. I wouldn't let her leave the hotel, and because of that, she missed her flight and had to get this one. It's my fault she's dead." He said, his voice breaking.

"It is not your fault, John. You couldn't have predicted this." G said, nodding to the coroner that was approaching them. "Come on. You need to let the coroner do his job. And we need to do ours, which is be ready for another rescue." John slowly loosened his hold on Laura, enough for the coroner to pull her out of his arms and place her in the body bag. "Come on." G whispered, pulling John to his feet. They walked back to the 'bird, G carrying most of John's weight. Once on board the 'bird, G got John into the back seat next to Fermat, before taking his co-pilot seat next to Scott. The two shared a look when they saw John lean his head back and close his eyes, but no one said anything for the flight back to the Island.

Back on the Island, Evie turned around when she heard the lifts open up, and saw G, Scott and Fermat exit them, looking grave. She stood and ran straight to G, who wrapped his arms around her, burring his face into her hair.

"Where's John?" She asked as she pulled back, noticing that Fermat had left the room.

"He's in his office." Scott said, referring to the room in the silos where John did all of his computer programming and reports. "He's pretty shaken up."

"How are you?" G asked, noticing the smudged mascara and red eyes.

"I'm fine." She said, making both Scott and G look at her in disbelief. "Ok, I'm not fine. But compared to you guys, I am." She replied. She took out a face wipe and quickly wiped her face, removing all traces of mascara. "Come on. Onaha's cooked for everyone." They walked down to the kitchen, where G immediately took Dominic from Jeff and cradled him close to his chest.

He an Evie sat on the sofa, locked in an embrace with their son in the middle, when an alarm went off, making everyone jump.

"Oh no." Evie said, knowing what that alarm meant. "Onaha, take Dominic." She said, passing her son to Onaha before running to Jeff's office, her husband, father and brothers behind her. She went straight to the desk of the office which was still command and control and opened the video link she needed. "John, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, getting angry when he didn't answer.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?" Gordon asked, frowning. They all looked up at the sound of an engine and saw Thunderbird 3 taking off. "Ok, he is."

"John, stop now. Turn around and come back." Evie ordered, typing away on the keyboard to try and get control of the red rocket.

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone. I'm sorry." John said before cutting off all communication. They were silent for a minute, before Alan asked the question they were all wondering.

"What do we do now?" He asked, making them all share a look. The answer? No one knew.

Xxx

Evie looked out the window at the sight of Thunderbird 3 landing back in her silo. No matter how angry at John she was, she had to admit that he had some skill when it came to piloting the 'Birds by remote. She went down to the silo and started to do checks on the red rocket, getting even more pissed off when she saw that John had disabled the 'bird.

"What's the verdict?" Jeff asked from behind her, making her jump.

"He's disabled 3! He created a program where the only way we can control and fly 3, is if he controls her from 5. It's going to take me at least a week to fix!" She said, her face showing her anger clearly. She looked at the rocker in the silo that held her son and felt her expression soften as she watched him playing with the wooden figurines of the Thunderbirds that dangled in front of his face, a gift from Virgil.

"What does that mean?" Jeff asked, also watching his grandson with a soft smile.

"It means, that we can't use 3 until I find a way around the program he's created." She said, sighing. "I just wish I could talk to him, but he's creating too many firewalls around 5 for me to even request a video call."

"Don't worry. It'll work out in the end." Jeff said, pulling his daughter into his arms as she started to cry.

"I can't lose him Dad. I can't." She whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"We are not going to lose him, Evie. We are going to find a way around whatever he has done and fix this." He declared. "You need to get some rest. Go to bed. I'll look after Dominic for the night."

"Thanks Dad." She whispered. She gave Dominic a kiss on his forehead before leaving the silo. Jeff picked up his grandson, looking into his bright green eyes and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, carrying him out of the silos. He walked out to the pool deck and looked at the stars, knowing that his son was up there. "Look after him Lucy." He whispered, looking down at Dominic, who was staring at the stars with big eyes full of wonder. "Oh Dominic. What are we going to do?"

 **Sorry it's late guys, been busy with deadlines for college and work. I know in the episode of NCIS:LA where Dom dies, it's Sam giving him CPR and G telling him to stop, but in order for G to connect with John I needed to switch their roles.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Family matters

Chapter 7

G looked up as Evie walked into their living room, Dominic asleep in her arms. He smiled and stood up, pulling her into his arms. "Did he finally get bored of Dad's tour of the silos?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"More like he got bored of watching me fixing 3." She replied, before the smile left her face. "I've managed to get through the program that John created. 3 is under our control again." He saw the look in his eyes and knew what she was thinking.

"You're going up, aren't you?" He asked, making her sigh.

"I have to. John needs me. He isn't even listening to the calls. He's just using the automatic system. I have to go up there and talk to him." She said, looking down at their son with a soft expression. G sighed, before giving her a kiss on her head.

"When are you going?" He asked, making her look back up at him.

"As soon as Alan is ready. I need a co-pilot and Alan has offered to man 5 for the next month before you do your training up there." She said. He nodded and they walked out of their house, past the pool deck and into the main villa. Onaha met them by the door and handed G a bag, since Evie had her arms full with their son.

"That is for John. If you can't get him to come down, he should at least have some home comforts." She said, making Evie smile.

"I'll give it to him. But trust me, the only way I am leaving that station is if he is with me." Evie declared. They walked up to Jeff's office and saw Alan, already in his flight suit, waiting behind Jeff's desk, their father sat in the chair with a serious look on his face.

"You ready Evie?" Jeff asked, looking up as they walked into the room.

"Just give me a minute." She said, looking down at her son, before looking up at G. "I don't want to leave him." She said, tears forming in her eyes. G put his arm on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I know. I feel like this every time there is a rescue. But you said yourself, John needs you. I can look after him until you get back." He said. Evie looked back at Dominic, before bending her head to kiss his forehead.

"Mummy will be home soon. I love you, my little boy. Be good for Daddy." She whispered, before handing her baby over to her husband. "I'll be back soon." She said, kissing him.

"Be safe." G whispered as she moved towards her portrait. "And bring him home." They stepped into the lift and G caught Evie's small smile as they portraits snapped shut, sending them to 3's silo.

Alan looked across at Evie as they started the pre-launch sequence. "You ok Belle?" He asked, using her old nickname, the one everyone seemed to replace with fish nowadays.

"Fine." She said, before sighing. "It's just hard to leave him. This is the first time since he has been born that I haven't been near him." Alan grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"He'll be fine. G will look after him." He said before they finished the sequence and launched, heading towards Thunderbird 5 as fast as they could. Once they were in range, Evie tried to open a comms link.

"Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5. Requesting permission to dock." She said, waiting for a minute for a response, only to receive none. "Thunderbird 3 to Thunderbird 5. Please respond Space Case." Again, they were met with nothing but silence.

"What do we do now?" Alan asked, frowning as his sister pulled out the on board computer screen and keyboard.

"John isn't the only one who can gain remote access to the 'birds." She said, quickly getting access to 5's systems. "Done. Prepare to dock." They quickly docked, and Alan rushed out of his seat and to the airlock, before Evie put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait here. I need to talk to him alone." She said, before walking through the airlock and into the space station. She walked into the main control room, getting a shock at the lack of gravity that made her float toward the ceiling. "John?" She called, seeing that there was no one around. She pulled herself towards the bedroom, looking in, but finding it empty. She checked the rest of the station, before finding her brother curled in a ball in the small living room. He was floating above the sofa, staring at a photo in his hand. "John?"

"Go away." He said, no emotion in his voice. Evie moved closer, seeing that they photo was one of him and Laura.

"What are you doing John?" She asked, grabbing onto the floating laptop and slowly restoring the gravity to the station, watching as he floated onto the sofa.

"What do you think?" He snapped, making her sigh as she walked over to him, putting the laptop on the coffee table.

"I think that you are hiding up here, and doing exactly what Laura asked you not to do." She said, deciding that the soft and gentle approach wouldn't work.

"Don't talk about Laura." He snapped, not once looking up at her.

"Why not?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "John, you made a promise to her that you wouldn't get lost up here, and that is exactly what you have done!"

"What else could I have done?" He asked, finally looking at her. The first thing she saw was the tear stains that covered his cheeks, and the redness of his eyes.

"Come to us." She said, sitting down next to him. "We're a family John. We deal with things like this together. You know all too well what happened the last time a family member isolated themselves due to grief. Dad abandoned us, and I ran away. Please John, we can't lose anyone else." John looked back down, hating the fact that it was Evie who had come to talk to him. Out of all of his siblings, Evie was the hardest one to say no to.

"I can't. Why should I go with my life, when she can't?" He asked, making Evie sigh.

"John, she wouldn't want you to be like this. Laura would want you to go on with your life, not put it all on hold because of her." She said. She sighed as she saw that he wasn't going to reply. "Alright John, I know that you are hurt and I know that you want to be alone, but that is the one thing that is never going to happen! You guys helped me after Richard put me in the hospital, and now you need to let us help you."

"I can't Evie." He said, making her stand up and move so that she was stood in front of him.

"John Glenn Tracy, you have two options. Either you get your ass off that chair and come with me, or I drag you out of here against your will. Your choice. I didn't leave my new born son to go back empty handed." She snapped. She finally decided that the only way to get through to him was to be stern. He looked up at her and saw the determination in her eyes, as well as her longing to be back on Earth. "Come on John. Your youngest brother is waiting in 3 for us to go back, and I know that you don't want him to see you like this." He looked down at the photo in his hands before nodding, slowly getting to his feet. He followed Evie to Thunderbird 3, his sister looking back every so often to make sure he was still following her. They got into the red rocket and Alan jumped up from his seat, throwing himself at John and wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm sorry John. I know how much you liked her." He said before pulling away and picking up his bag. "And now, I am going to spend a month of not being woken up by a screaming baby."

"Alan Shepard Tracy. You cannot hear Dominic from the main villa and you know it. And besides, the only time he wakes up during the night now is if the klaxon goes off." Evie snapped, making Alan run through the door and into the space station. "Come on Space Case. Let's get home." She said. They started the 'bird and for once, John was happy to do something to take his mind off of Laura.

Once they landed, they exited the 'bird and John started to head towards the lifts, only to be stopped when Evie wrapped her arms around him. "I love you John. We all do. And we know how much you are hurting. But you have your family around you." She whispered, making him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on hers. "And if you ever need a distraction, you can babysit." That made John laugh for the first time since he had gone on that fateful rescue.

 **Poor John** **I couldn't leave him on 5 for too long. Just don't have the heart. I'm sorry that this is a little late, but I had my first University interview on Friday and was a little stressed.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Family matters

Chapter 8

G walked into Jeff's office to see Jeff and Evie sat at the computer, Evie making notes in her notebook. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, walking up behind them.

"Checking the reports from the automatic system on 5. Alan has had it working for a few days and we are seeing how it's coped." Jeff replied, seeing how G put his hand on Evie's shoulder and Evie leaned into his touch.

"What's it saying?" G asked, trying to make sense of Evie's notes.

"It's worked alright, but there are a few things we need to change and alter. I was hoping that John would help us with the improvements." Evie said before turning her head to look at G. "Where's Dominic?"

"Virgil has him. It seems that the second I walk into the house now, one of your brothers takes Dominic out of my arms and runs." He said with a laugh.

"Well, we haven't had a baby in the house since Alan was born. It's a nice change." Jeff replied with a smile.

"Just as long as Gordon doesn't spend too much time alone with him. The last thing we need is for Dominic to turn into a mini Gordon." G said, making them all laugh. Evie was about to reply, when an alarm sounded and a warning signal flashed on the computer.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as Evie started typing frantically and the rest of the Tracy's ran into the room, Dominic lying in Virgil's arms.

"Someone's trying to hack us." Evie said, making John join her at the computer.

"How are they getting past our firewalls?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they are trying to set up a video link." John said, only to freeze when the image on the screen changed, letting the 4 in view of the computer know that the video link had connected.

"You." G hissed. Scott, Gordon and Virgil froze when they heard a familiar, menacing laugh.

"You Tracy's have no manners. How disappointing." The voice said, making Evie glare at the image.

"What do you want Hood?" She asked, making the image of the Hood smile.

"What I always want. I want the Thunderbirds to crash and burn, just like that plane in New Zealand." The Hood said, making John's head snap up and Evie share a look with G.

"What about that plane?" He asked, making the Hood laugh.

"Obviously you didn't listen to the black box recording. That plane mysteriously lost all power to the engines. Sound familiar?" Evie looked up and her eyes locked with Scott's as they remembered what happened 2 years before.

 _*Flashback*_

" _We've lost all power to the primary engine!" She said, flicking switches to try and fix the problem._

" _Base from Thunderbird 1! Base from Thunderbird 1!" Scott said into the comms unit, doing all he could to keep the 'bird steady._

" _Go ahead Thunderbird 1." Jeff said, appearing on the screen, frowning at the frantic look on his children's faces. Everyone on the Island was in the office, sharing looks of concern._

" _We've lost power to the primary engine!" Scott said. Jeff shared a look with Virgil, Gordon, Alan and G while Brains called Thunderbird 5, getting John involved in the conversation. "We're flying with only the secondary engine!"_

" _Can you make it back?" Gordon asked, his eyes wide._

" _No! The secondary engines weren't designed to keep the 'bird in the air. They only work as a boost of extra speed with the primary engine!" Evie said._

" _Land! Land now!" Jeff ordered._

" _We can't! We're above the ocean and our navigation systems dead!" She said. Before anyone could say anything, there was a bang and the 'bird jerked again. "We've lost the secondary engine!"_

" _We're going into a dive!" Scott shouted, trying desperately to pull out of the dive._

 _*End flashback*_

"Thunderbird 1." Evie breathed, sharing a look with G.

"You were behind that plane crash?" G said, looking at John.

"That crash killed my girlfriend!" John exclaimed, his hands balling up into fists.

"That was the intention." He said, making John freeze and Evie's eyes widen. "You see, that was a message. I will kill anyone close to you until you give me what I want. And thanks to Agent Callen's friend, you already knew that. Good bye, Tracys." The screen went black and John sank to the floor, only for his eyes to widen as Evie turned to her husband, realising what the Hood had said.

"What did Arkady tell you?" She asked, making everyone in the room freeze.

"Evie…" G started, only to be stopped when Evie interrupted him.

"Don't you 'Evie' me, G. What did Arkady tell you?" She asked, glaring at her husband. G glanced around the room, seeing the Tracy boys averting their eyes.

"Arkady sent me a message, and when I talked to him, he told me that the Hood was working with an American woman, and that he wanted to kill those closest to you… Including Dominic." He said, making Evie's eyes widen and look at her brothers, all who were still averting their eyes.

"You all knew, didn't you?" She asked, making them all look at her with a guilty expression. "When?"

"When what?" Gordon asked, making Evie turn her glare on him.

"When did Arkady tell you?" She asked, turning back to G. "Don't make me ask twice." She hissed.

"The building fire. When Alan took a wrong turn in space and we decided on my code name." G said, making Evie's eyes widen again as she counted the days.

"That was almost a month ago! You have known for a month and you didn't tell me?" She asked, her voice rising.

"You were pregnant! I didn't want you to be under any stress!" G protested, his voice rising to match hers.

"I don't care! You should have told me that my child's life had been threatened!" She yelled, ignoring the hand that Jeff put on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I repeat, you were pregnant! I knew that you would stress and try to do something drastic like try to find the Hood yourself! That would have put both you and Dominic in danger!" G yelled back.

"If you were so worried about that, why didn't you tell me after I gave birth to Dominic? I think I deserve to know when my son is threatened G!" She shouted.

"Enough!" Jeff snapped before either of them could go any further. "This is not helping anyone!" G sighed before putting his hands on Evie's arms.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I just didn't want you to worry. You were happy and I didn't want to ruin that." He said, making her look at him.

"G, we're married. That means that you need to tell me stuff. You can't keep things from me. Especially things like this." She said, her voice soft.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said, giving her a kiss before she turned on her family.

"Right, do you guys want to tell me what you are hiding from me?" She asked, making them start and G frown at them.

"What? We're not hiding anything!" Gordon said, making Evie glare. She walked over to the computer and started typing in various commands.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked nervously.

"You won't tell me what you're hiding, so I am going to find out for myself." She snapped making John grab her arm to stop her. "Don't you dare try to stop me!" She snapped.

"Evie, you don't need to know." Jeff said, making G turn to him.

"Does it concern the Hood?" He asked, knowing that it was something they hadn't told him. The looks on everyone's faces conformed it for him. "Then we need to know." Evie gasped as an image appeared on the screen and G's eyes widened, suddenly wishing he didn't know.

"Oh, that little bitch!" Evie hissed. "She is dead!"

"We don't know that the Hood has told her who we are." Jeff said, trying to calm his daughter down.

"We don't know that he hasn't!" G said, looking at his son who was still in Virgil's arms. "She is going down. No one threatens my son and gets away with it."

"If she has been working for the Hood this entire time, and she knew about who we are, then why hasn't she exposed us?" Scott asked, making Evie frown.

"Because she has no proof." She said, making her brothers frown. "In order to release any information to the press, there needs to be proof, and for something like this, a lot of it. And she has none. She's probably trying to catch us out, waiting for one of us to mess up and expose ourselves."

"That isn't going to happen. There is no way that woman is going to do anything to us." Virgil said, passing Dominic to G and grabbing his phone. "I'll ring Rachael and see if she has any information on her and her whereabouts. Maybe we could pay her a visit."

"We have to tread lightly." Jeff said, making them all look at him. "If we are not careful, things could get bad very quickly. It's best to leave it up to law enforcement." Evie and G shared a smirk.

"And that means us." G said, making Evie laugh and Jeff groan when he realised what he said.

"You fancy a little target practice on her house? I think you need a refresher course on firing a gun." Evie said with a smile.

"I did not mean you two! Leave it to the FBI. This is not NCIS jurisdiction." Jeff said.

"Correction. If an NCIS agent, or the family of an agent, is threatened, then due to the classified information that we deal with, including the names of some of our operatives, it is automatically NCIS's jurisdiction." G said, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh for crying out loud." Jeff mumbled, making them laugh. "I think I need to make a phone call and get you two suspended." He said, walking out of the room. Evie and G then turned to the 4 boys in the room, making them feel nervous.

"Right, I think you lot need to be reminded what happens when you keep secrets from me." Evie said, making her brothers step away from her.

"Umm… I think I felt safer when I was holding Dominic." Virgil muttered before the 4 of them ran out of the room. Evie laughed before walking up to G and looking down at their son in his arms.

"No matter what happens Dominic, please don't turn into your uncles." She said, making G laugh.

"What about his mother?" He asked, making Evie smile.

"Hey, he would be lucky to turn out like me." She said, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why does it feel like things are about to get a lot more complicated?"

"Because they are." G replied, kissing her head. "But it will all work out. It always does."

 **Who do you think is working with the Hood? All will be revealed soon** **Thanks for the reviews**

 **Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Family matters

Chapter 9

 _4 weeks later_

Evie walked into the main villa to see her son lying in a play pen and Tintin dangling toys in front of him to play with.

"Hey Tin. Where is everyone?" She asked, making Tintin turn around and smile at her.

"They're on a rescue. They were all in command and control already, so there was no need for the klaxon." She said, sitting next to Evie on the sofa and watching Dominic play with the mobile that hung just in his reach, figurines of animals hanging from it.

"Guess I know why I didn't wake up." Evie said, leaning her head back. "Have Brains and Fermat gone to 5?"

"Yeah. They left 10 minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear them." She said, looking at the woman she considered a sister.

"Well, Dominic is only 2 months old. With the klaxon waking him up most nights, he hasn't had a full night's sleep in a while, which means that mummy is being kept up." Evie said, smiling at Dominic and stroking his cheek, making him smile and babble.

"Guess that means your sleeping any chance you get." Tintin said, looking at the older woman with a small smile.

"Yeah. G as well. He's got it harder than me. He goes on long and tiring rescues, and then ends up taking care of Dominic while I sleep." She sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "It must be tiring for him."

"That's what we are here for." Tintin said, making Evie look up. "And Evie, I know that G loves any time he gets to spend with Dominic. He is more than happy to look after him when you sleep, and between your brothers kidnapping the poor boy any chance they get and rescues, G doesn't get much time to spend with his son."

"I guess. He could always ask Dad to let him sit out of a few rescues. I could go from time to time… If my flight suit still fits." She muttered, looking down at her body. She had lost nearly all of the weight she had put on when she became pregnant, but there was still some baby weight remaining.

"You want to be back out there, don't you?" Tintin asked, making Evie sigh.

"I don't know. I want to be out there, doing rescues again, but I just don't want to leave Dominic. I left him a month ago to bring John home, and the whole time, all I could think was how much I wanted to be back here with him." She said, only to freeze when an alarm went off. "Who else is on the island?" She asked as the two looked around them.

"Your Dad's in command and control, but my parents are on the main land." She replied, looking back to Evie. The two knew what that alarm was. It signalled someone passing a sensor in the jungle, and since all of the Tracy children, Tintin and Fermat know where the sensors are, it is only triggered when someone else is in the jungle. Evie picked Dominic up and they quickly ran up the stairs, only to meet Jeff just outside command and control.

"Evie!" He said as they skidded to a stop.

"Dad, there's someone on the Island!" She said, Tintin running into the room and typing commands into the computer.

"I know. I was coming to warn you." He replied as they went into the room. Jeff bolted the door shut as Evie stood behind Tintin.

"Bring up the camera feed." She said to the younger girl. She watched as Tintin brought the camera feeds up and spotted the intruder instantly. "There! In the jungle!"

"The Hood." Jeff hissed as they saw the Hood walk through the jungle, towards the pool deck.

"And his friend." Tintin said, pointing out the woman following the Hood. Evie pressed a button and leant close to the microphone, making sure Dominic was secure in her arm.

"Base to all operatives. Base to all operatives. The Hood is on the Island and he has company. Do not return! Complete your rescue and go straight to Lady P's house. Brains, once you dock on Thunderbird 5, all of you are to go to Lady P's immediately. No one is to stay on 5." Evie said into the comm.

"Fly-boy and I are on our way back." G said, making Evie frown.

"No! Did you not listen to what I just said? It is too dangerous. We can handle it." Evie said, looking to her Dad for back up. He took the microphone and sighed.

"All operatives are to go to Lady P's mansion as soon as they can. No one is to return to the Island." He said.

"But-" 8 voices started, only to be cut off.

"That is an order. Do I make myself clear?" Jeff said sternly.

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

"We will contact you later. For now, Base is on a communications blackout. Stay safe." He said before pressing the button that cut off all communication on the Island. He looked at Evie and Tintin before sighing. "You two, get to the bunker."

"What bunker?" Tintin asked, frowning at Jeff.

"After the Hood's first attempt to kill us and gain control of IR, we built a bunker under the silos in case this situation ever occurred again. The only way to access it is by a biometric scan of any of the Island's inhabitants." Evie said, before turning back to her father. "And I am not going anywhere."

"Evie-" He started, only to be stopped when Evie placed Dominic in his arms.

"Dad, it is my child he is after. I am not going to sit back and do nothing while he is roaming the Island." She snapped. "You know how to get to the bunker, so go and look after Tintin and Dominic. I put a cot, play pen and some clothes in there soon after he was born." She said, giving Tintin a bag full of nappies and wipes. "There is also some milk in there in case he gets hungry. Now go." She watched as they disappeared into the silos before changing the room back into Jeff's office. She made sure that she had her gun and extra clips before making her way down into the main living room of the house, in time to see the Hood and his friend walk onto the pool deck. She walked out of the doors and stopped by the BBQ pit, watching the Hood's eyes flash as he saw her.

"Evelyn! What a pleasant surprise!" He said, the woman with him sneering. "Where is your husband? And that son of yours?"

"You are never going to get your hands on my family again Hood." She snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I believe you know my friend, Lisa Watts." He said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

"Of course. Who wouldn't know that greatest bitch in the world?" Evie snapped, making Lisa frown.

"Hey! That is no way to talk to a lady." Lisa said, making Evie laugh.

"Show me a lady and I'll be sure to apologise." She said with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why you-" Lisa started, moving forwards, only to be stopped by the Hood placing a hand on her arm.

"Now now ladies. There is no need for violence." He said, making Evie glare. "Just tell us where your precious son is, and we will go."

"Over my dead body." Evie hissed, making the Hood narrow his eyes.

"That can be arranged." He said, his eyes turning red and cat-like. A tree suddenly flew towards Evie, who used her powers to push it away and into the Hood and Lisa instead, forcing them to fall backwards.

"Nice try, but you're going to have to be better than that." She said as Lisa stood up, glaring at her.

"Noted." She said, running forward and going to kick Evie, who pushed her foot away and delivered her own kick to Lisa's back, sending her flying into the Hood.

"If you want to harm my son, then you are going to have to go through me first." Evie said as the two stood up, glaring at her.

"You have no one here to help you." The Hood said, making Evie laugh.

"I thought you'd have learnt by now, I don't need anyone's help to stop you." She said. "Now get off my Island before I make you." She said, trying not to look at the pink car that was currently flying towards the Island.

"Then you are going to have to make us, because we aren't going anywhere." Lisa hissed, going in to attack Evie. Evie dodged the punch, and proceeded to grab Lisa's arm, twisting it and pulling it behind her back, making Lisa cry out.

"You may have forgotten, but I am a highly trained federal agent. I can kick your ass into the next century if I wanted." She hissed in her ear, keeping an eye on the Hood, who was moving even closer. "Don't come any closer, Hood. You know what I can do to her."

"So what? She is just a means to an end." He hissed, making Lisa gasp.

"What? The deal was that you help me get the Tracy's and I help you get International Rescue!" Lisa cried. Evie groaned inside. Lisa didn't know who they were, but she would now.

"That deal has come to an end. You see, International Rescue and the Tracy's are one and the same. I only needed you as a way to get onto this pathetic Island." The Hood hissed, only to freeze when he heard the click of a gun behind him.

"I always thought of this Island more as paradise." Lady Penelope said as she walked in front of the Hood, Parker and Rachel, who was pointing her gun at the Hood's head, next to her. "Now, I do believe that Evelyn requested for you to leave."

"Lady Penelope. Your memory must be quite short if you don't remember what happened the last time you asked me to leave this Island. Let me give you a refresher." The Hood hissed before he used his powers to make Rachel turn her gun on Lady P.

"I don't think so." Evie said, using her own powers to create a jet of water, sending the Hood flying through the air and into the pool.

"Thanks Evie." Rachel said as she walked to the side of the pool.

"How did you do that?" Lisa asked as Evie pulled a set of handcuffs out of her boot and cuffed her to the BBQ pit.

"My speciality." Evie said, walking away from her and over to the pool. "How did you know he was here?" She asked Lady P as the Hood pulled himself out of the pool.

"G called me. So, Parker and I picked up Rachel and flew over here as fast as we could." She answered, not taking her eyes off of the Hood.

"No matter. It will not be enough to stop me." The Hood said, only to stop when Evie lifted her hand.

"I could very easily use my powers to fill your lungs with water, making you drown from the inside." She hissed, making the Hood frown.

"Then why don't you?" He asked, knowing she wasn't going to do it.

"Because I am not like you." She said, using her powers to trap him in jelly instead. "I don't murder people in cold blood. You are going to spend your life in prison with no chance of escape."

"You aren't going to kill me? Not even after I threatened your son? Why?" He asked, confusion filling his voice.

"Like I said. I'm not like you. My job is to save people, not kill them. Trust me, I want nothing more than to put a bullet in your head, but that would make me no better than you. I'm an agent of the law, and that means that I don't go around killing people, just because I don't like them." She said, making Lady P smile at her. "But if I ever hear that you have threatened my family again, or even if I find out that you have escaped from prison, then I will not hesitate to end your miserable existence." She hissed.

"Your brothers are on their way back." Rachel said, walking up behind her. "Shall we get him inside before 1 fries him?" She looked at Evie when she didn't answer with a frown. "Well?"

"I'm thinking." Evie replied, making the Hood's eyes widen. "Nah. If he dies now, then there will be a lot of paperwork to fill out." She said as she used her powers to move the Hood into the villa, leaving him in the middle of the living room, still encased in jelly.

"You are way too lazy to say that you are a Mum." Rachel laughed as she pulled Lisa inside.

"Hey, being a Mum is very rewarding." She protested before smiling. "Plus, since my son is only 2 months old, he doesn't do much more than sleep and eat." She said, making them both laugh.

"Oh, this is so hilarious." Lisa said sarcastically, making Evie and Rachel share a look.

"You know Rachel, there is something I have been wanting to do for ages." Evie said, making Rachel smirk.

"And what is that?" She asked, not seeing Jeff and Tintin walk into the room with Dominic.

"This." Evie said before turning and punching Lisa in the jaw, making her fall to the floor, unable to stop her fall since her hands were cuffed behind her back. "That is for making my life hell at school, humiliating me on TV and working with that douche bag." She snapped, turning at the sound of her son babbling happily.

"What kind of example are you setting your son?" Jeff asked as Evie jogged over and pulled Dominic into her arms.

"To always stand up to bullies." She said, kissing Dominic's head and smiling at her Dad. "That, and that no one threatens my family and gets away with it." Jeff smiled at her before turning to Lady P and Rachel.

"What are we going to do with these two?" He asked, looking at the Hood, who was still trapped inside jelly, and Lisa, who was still lying on the floor, unable to push herself up.

"I need to make a call to the director of the FBI and see what he wants me to do." Rachel said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I have a better idea." Evie said with a smile, making everyone frown. They knew that smile, and it never meant anything good. "Vance, the director of NCIS, owes me a favour-" She started.

"Why does he owe you a favour?" Tintin asked, intrigued on how many favours people owed Evie.

"I helped his daughter pass science a while ago." She replied with a shrug. "Anyway, one phone call and I can get those two a lifelong cell in Guantanamo." The Hood's face dropped and Lady P smiled.

"Life in Guantanamo. That sounds life sufficient punishment." She said, looking out of the window as she heard a sound. "Looks like the boys are home." Evie looked out of the window and saw the pool retract as Thunderbird 1 drew nearer. She turned to the Hood and smirked.

"My husband may not be as kind as I was. Probably best to keep your mouth shut." She said as she walked up the stairs to greet her probably frantic husband.

 **Here is another chapter! I may only do 1 or 2 more chapters for this story, but there will be another one after! This is not the end of Evelyn Tracy.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Family matters

Chapter 10

As soon as the engines on Thunderbird 1 shut down, G and Scott ran from the 'bird, through the silos and into their lifts. They ran out into command and control, only to freeze when they saw Evie facing them with raised eyebrows, arms folded in front of her chest.

"What part of go straight to Lady P's didn't you understand?" She asked, giving them a stern glare.

"All of it." Scott muttered, earning him a glare.

"You didn't think that I was going to sit back and do nothing while my family was in danger, did you?" G asked his wife, earning him another glare.

"I thought that you would trust that I could handle it myself." She snapped.

"I do trust you, Evie." G said, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "But I wasn't going to sit and wait to hear from you. It is my job to protect you and Dominic." She sighed before smiling.

"I love you." She whispered, giving him a kiss. She turned and saw that Scott had found the rocker that his nephew was residing in and was now holding him in his arms. "You just can't leave him alone, can you?" She laughed, seeing the joy on her brother's face.

"I love my nephew. Sue me." He said, making them laugh. G suddenly remembered why they hurried back and turned to his wife.

"Where's the Hood?" He asked, making Evie smirk.

"He is in a bit of a sticky situation right now." She said, making G and Scott share a look.

"And Lisa?" Scott asked, slightly nervous to find out the answer.

"Probably nursing her jaw." She said, the smirk still in place. "Come on, they're in the living room. Hetty is on her way with Sam, Deeks and Kensi to get them out of here."

"Where are they going to?" G asked as they started to walk out of the room.

"If I can convince Director Vance, Guantanamo." She said. They got down the first set of stairs before Evie stopped. "Scott, give Dominic to G." She ordered.

"Why?" Scott asked, passing Dominic to his father anyway.

"Because if G is holding him, then he can't shoot anyone." She replied, continuing her way down the corridor.

"I wasn't going to shoot anyone!" G protested, earning a look from both Scott and Evie. "Ok, I may have thought about it." They laughed before making their way into the living room. G and Scott saw what Evie meant by the Hood being in a 'sticky situation' as he was standing in the middle of the room with his legs, and arms, encased in jelly, and Lisa was indeed nursing her jaw while on the sofa with her hands tied. A red mark was already visible on her jaw.

"He giving you any problems Lady P?" She asked as she walked over to the English lady, not noticing that Scott and G were frozen in the doorway.

"Nothing I can't handle." She replied, smiling at Evie before looking behind her. "I see your husband and brother are still angry." Evie turned and saw the look of hatred on their faces.

"G, Scott, will you chill out! He is going nowhere and will soon be on his way to Guantanamo!" She snapped. "Which reminds me, I need to call Director Vance."

"How many favours does that man owe you?" Rachel asked, looking over from where she stood near the window.

"A couple." Evie replied, pulling her phone out and leaving the room. It was silent in the room for a moment, before the Hood spoke up.

"So, this is the little brat you call a son, is it?" He said, making G narrow his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my son. I should shoot you for even thinking about harming him." G hissed. Scott was suddenly glad that Evie had made G hold Dominic, or nothing would stop him from firing a shot into the Hood's head.

"And yet I am still alive. It seems that your wife is more trusting than you are. Something she will soon regret." He said, making G's glare darken.

"Scott, take Dominic." He said, moving his arms for Scott to take Dominic out of them.

"I agree with Evie dude." He said, making G turn his glare on him. "As long as you are holding him, your gun stays holstered."

"But nothing is keeping mine at bay." Rachel said, her gun by her side for emphasis. "Say another word and I shoot you. I don't care what Evie has to say about it." She snapped.

"Ohh, I'm shaking in my boots." He mocked, not even glancing in her direction. Suddenly there was a click, followed by a gun against the Hoods head. Everyone followed that arm attached to the gun to see that it belonged to Evie, who was still holding her phone to her ear.

"Give me a second Director." She said before lowering the phone and focusing on the Hood. "Threaten my son again, or any member of my family, and I will not hesitate to pull the trigger. I don't give a damn about the consequences." She snapped. The Hood could tell that she was being serious, and glared at her, before looking away as Evie's glare burned into his eyes. "Sorry Director. Had a minor distraction." She said, raising the phone back to her ear.

"Dude," Scott whispered as he leant over to G. "What the hell did you do to her. I swear she wasn't this scary before you got married."

"That's because you never majorly pissed her off." He replied with a smirk. "I saw this side of her all the time, and that was before we got together."

"I can hear you." Evie snapped as she hung up the phone and holstered her gun. "Good news. There is a cell in Guantanamo with your name on it, Hood. Yours too Lisa." She said, looking over at the blonde on the sofa, who just groaned, her jaw still hurting. There was a noise and Evie turned to look out of the window. "Looks like the bug is back."

"He took his time. We left at the same time." Scott said, making Rachel laugh.

"Yes, but Thunderbird 2 doesn't go as fast as 1, and she had all of the equipment to carry." She said, her eyebrows raised.

"That and Virgil is a slow poke." G said with a laugh, only for Jeff to shake his head.

"Out of all of you guys, he is the one who's had the most speeding tickets." He said, making Evie, Scott and G's eyes widen.

"No way! Captain slow has gotten speeding tickets?" Scott asked.

"And more than John?" Evie asked. They had all seen the amount of speeding tickets that John had, and they were all happy that he never got the chance to drive now.

"Twice as many as John. Why do you think I gave him the slower 'bird?" Jeff asked with a smirk. "I couldn't have him killing a 'bird by speeding, could I?" Evie and Scott looked at each other before bursting out laughing, G and Rachel soon joining in.

"Oh great." The hood said, rolling his eyes. "I had to be stuck in a room with crazy people."

"Hey, you are the one who invaded our Island." Scott said. The Hood was about to say something else, but water hit him in the mouth, before turning into jelly, sticking his lips together. He glared at Evie who just smiled.

"What? I was getting sick of hearing your voice." She said with a shrug.

"And you said I was bad." G muttered, earning a glare from his wife.

"At least I didn't kill him." She snapped, making G look confused.

"I didn't kill him!" He said.

"You were going to." She replied.

"Don't tell me I have to listen to you two arguing again." Virgil moaned as he, Gordon and John walked into the room.

"I almost feel sorry that the Hood had to listen to this." Gordon remarked, earning a glare from both Evie and G. "Chill guys, I was joking. Hi Dominic." He said, going to take Dominic away from G.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gordo." Jeff said, making Gordon frown.

"Yeah. Dominic is the only reason that G hasn't already put a bullet in both of their heads." Rachel said as Virgil walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Is that why your gun is out?" Virgil asked as Gordon moved away from G and Dominic.

"Evie was the one with a gun to his head a minute ago." She said. Evie only glared before looking out of the window.

"Plane coming in to land. I'm assuming that is Hetty and the gang." She said, moving towards the stairs.

"I'll go give them clearance." Jeff said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You need to be here in case he tries anything." He said before leaving the room. They sat in relative silence, the only exception being Evie and G's whispered argument, before Hetty walked into the room with Jeff, followed by Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"Mr Callen. Mrs Callen. Boys. Lady Penelope." Hetty said in greeting, smiling at everyone in the room.

"It's a mini Callen!" Deeks exclaimed as he, Sam and Kensi ran to where G and Evie were standing, Dominic still in G's arms.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Sam muttered as he dotted over the young boy.

"He is so cute!" Kensi gushed. "What's his name?"

"Dominic Michael Callen." Evie said, making the 3 agents look up in shock and Hetty spin to face them.

"Dominic Michael…. As in?" Sam started.

"Yep. Named after Dominic Vail and Michael Renko." G said with a smile. Sam looked between the two and smiled.

"Callen's holding him so that he doesn't shoot those two, isn't he?" He said, making G frown.

"See sweetie, I told you that you're predictable." Evie said with a smirk.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have work to do." Hetty said, making the three agents frown.

"But we wanted to talk to Evie and Callen!" Deeks protested. Hetty gave them a look, which made Deeks shrink back.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea for Evie to go with you? Then she is with you in case anything goes wrong." Jeff said, making Evie frown.

"I have another option." She said before walking over to the Hood, who was glaring at everyone in the room. She smiled before punching him in the head, making his eyes rolls into the back of his head and fall to the floor. "There. He should stay asleep until you get to LA."

"Does that answer your question, Mr Tracy." Hetty asked, making Jeff smile.

"Yes it does. And Henrietta, I told you to call me Jeff." He said as he motioned for Scott and Virgil to carry the Hood to the plane.

"Come on bitch." Rachel said, grabbing Lisa and pulling her up.

"Don't you mean Lisa?" Kensi asked, making Rachel smirk.

"Nope." She said, leading the woman out of the room. Evie and G followed them back to the plane, where Scott 'accidently' bashed the Hood's head on the door.

"Oops." He said, smiling and using a sarcastic tone.

"Scott!" Jeff shouted, making Scott freeze. "Try not to damage the plane." He said with a smirk, making Scott smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He replied as he disappeared into the plane.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Callen. I do suspect that we will be seeing you very soon." Hetty said as she stood with Evie and G, who was still holding Dominic.

"Of course Hetty. We have to be there when those two get thrown into a cell." G laughed.

"Just remember, if he starts causing any trouble, his powers don't work on or through water." Evie said with a smile. Hetty nodded before climbing the steps to the plane. Sam, Deeks and Kensi walked over to the couple with smiles.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Kensi said.

"Not at all, dear Kensi." G said. "We'll be in LA soon, and then you can properly meet this guy."

"You may even be able to hold him, if someone can keep his gun holstered." Evie remarked, making G frown.

"We'll see you later guys. We need to be back in LA before this guy wakes up." Sam said, giving Evie a hug and G a slap.

"See you later." Evie said, watching them all get into the plane. They walked back to the villa, Jeff, Scott and Virgil behind them as the plan disappeared over the horizon.

"Right, G, Scott and Virgil, go change out of those flight suits and get cleaned up. Evie, you can clean the water from the living room." Jeff said, pulling Dominic out of G's arms.

"You only want me to do that so that you can play with Dominic, don't you?" Evie accused, making Jeff smile.

"Of course. Now get to it! Or I keep your son hostage." He said as he walked away, making the 4 laugh.

"Things never change, do they?" Virgil said, smiling at Rachel who met them on the pool deck.

"Never." Evie, G and Scott said at the same time. Evie wrapped her arms around G's waist and rested her head on his chest. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

 **Another story done! Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I've had all of my college deadlines and works been hectic! I hope that you guys enjoyed this story, and don't worry, I am already writing the next one**

 **Thank you for reading/following/reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

 **Emma**


End file.
